


Camino hacia el infierno

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Gen, Introspection, Regret, Self-Doubt, Speeches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Regulus suspiro. Cuerdo no era una buena definición por Barty. Así como no lo era por Bellatrix. Así como, lo sabía, no lo habría sido por él en un periodo muy breve.Le habría gustado hacer algo para salir de ese círculo vicioso de expectativas y muerte que permeaba ya sus días, pero sentía que le faltaba... algo que lo sacara de este destino.





	Camino hacia el infierno

**Camino hacia el infierno**

Hacía frio esa noche. Increíblemente frio.

Todos estaban encerrados en casa, disfrutando el calor de chimeneas crepitantes, o calentándose en abrazos de personas que amaban.

Todos, con excepción de dos hombres con aire triste, que merodeaban indiferentes a lo largo de las calles de Londra.

“¿Cuánto tenemos que quedarnos aquí? Querría ir a casa, estoy para morir congelado.” se quejó uno de ellos, frotando las manos, tratando de obtener calor por la fricción.

“No tengo ni idea, Barty. Lucius dijo que quedarnos el tiempo necesario.” contestó el otro, en aire pensativo. El chico entrecerró los ojos y se hizo rojo en la cara.

“¿Lucius? Regulus, ¿desde cuándo seguimos las órdenes de Lucius?” siseó, haciendo echar a reír el otro.

“Desde cuando ambos somos demasiado poco importantes para recibir órdenes de arriba.” ironizó, dándole una palmadita en el hombro. Barty suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Un día va a vernos, verás. Cuando se dará cuenta de toda esa basura, que lo rodea como las hienas hacen con un cadáver... va a ver quién está fiel a él para convicción y quien para terror.” le dijo, con la seguridad que a menudo tenía al hablar del Señor Oscuro.

El otro no se dio pena de contestar.

Había lidiado a menudo con las manías de Barty. Escapado por los sueños de gloria de un padre ignaro de tener un lobo en el rebaño, y construido sus habilidades desde cero, habilidades de las cuales nadie cuerdo habría sido orgulloso.

Regulus suspiro. Cuerdo no era una buena definición por Barty. Así como no lo era por Bellatrix. Así como, lo sabía, no lo habría sido por él en un periodo muy breve.

Le habría gustado hacer algo para salir de ese círculo vicioso de expectativas y muerte que permeaba ya sus días, pero sentía que le faltaba... _algo_ que lo sacara de este destino.

Pero no había caminos segundarios ni paralelos, y lo sabía muy bien. Su camino había sido dibujado en el momento cuando había nacido, y había tomado su nombre durante el ascenso de Voldemort.

Estaba tan harto de todo eso. Harto de toda la muerte y devastación, harto de preferir esas noches pasadas a merced del hielo, porque no había nada que le diera más asco que dormir en la guarida de la serpiente.

Escaparse de una simple utopía, y algo que no habría tenido precio por él. Habría dado todo para liberarse de las cadenas que no mantenían atado a una existencia donde nada estaba debido y todo estaba lícito.

“¿Nunca piensas que pueda equivocarse, verdad?” preguntó improvisamente a Barty, quien se inmovilizó, echándole un vistazo sorprendido.

“Por favor, Reg, no me digas que hablas del Señor Oscuro.” contestó, levantando una ceja con desdén. Regulus frunció la nariz. No le gustaba para nada ser llamado ‘Reg’, no por esa gente. Y no tenía nada que ver con sus sensaciones recientes. Por él, sólo significaba fingir una camaradería que en realidad no subsistía.

Se había dado cuenta, de hecho, que cada Mortífago se creía mejor de todos los demás, fuera cual fuera su línea de pensamiento.

Había quien creía de ser el favorito del Señor Oscuro, quien consideraba justa su causa y lo servía por pura fieldad, como apóstol de un Jesús renacido y malvado hasta la medula. Exactamente como Bellatrix y Barty.

Y luego había los que servían por el miedo que él sabía crear, seguros que no iba a durar por siempre, que si lo hubieran decidido podrían haberse ido sin quejas.

Regulus sonrió, inesperadamente. Lo más lo pensaba, lo más los veía a todos, sí mismo incluido, como las meretrices de Lord Voldemort, mariquitas listas a todo para la efímera promesa de una vida mejor que nunca iba a llegar.

Se recuperó por la rareza de esa metáfora, y le respondió.

“Claro que hablo de él, Barty. No hace falta que me mires de esa manera.” dijo, frio. Estaba sólo dos años más grande que él, pero quería que esa diferencia siempre fuera clara entre ellos. Tenía un raro sentido de protección hacia el chico, en quien veía una parte de sí mismo a su edad.

Joven, tonto, ansioso de embarcarse en misiones más grandes de lo que sus débiles hombros pudieran sostener.

Pero el hecho que sintiera empatía, no hacía a Barty Crouch jr. mejor de lo que era. Ni hacía mejor a él.

“Eres raro últimamente. Cuando te conocí eras el sirvo más fiel del Señor Oscuro. Estaba seguro que... bien, que habrías hecho todo para complacerle. ¿Qué pasó contigo, Regulus?” le preguntó, en tono débil. Estaba improvisamente serio, como si fuera consciente del hecho que no iban a gustarle las respuestas del mayor.

Regulus se concedió una breve y efímera sonrisa, antes de responder.

“Cuando me conociste, Barty, era una persona diferente de la que soy ahora. Sólo era un chico, y había mucho que no sabía.” empezó, pronto interrumpido.

“No me parece que seas un hombre ahora.” contestó el Mortífago, en aire un poco de polémica. Black hizo una mueca de burla, y siguió.

“No soy un hombre, pero no puedo decir de ser un chico. No después de todo lo que vi, no después de todo lo que _hice_.” suspiró. “Cuando estaba niño, mi hermano me decía que no hay sitio por la infancia en este mundo. Especialmente por ellos que vienen por una familia como la mía.” se giró a mirar a Barty, la mirada más triste que el menor hubiera visto. “Tengo que admitir que tiene razón. Nunca dignifiqué mucho sus palabras, porque seguía lo que mis padres pensaban de él. Sin embargo, _Sirius Black,_ traidor a su sangre, defensor de muggles... siempre tuvo malditamente razón.” hizo una pausa, y se quedaron en un improviso silencio que Barty no tuvo fuerza de romper. “No hay sitio por la infancia en este mundo. Ni hay sitio por la juventud en las filas de Mortífagos.” declaró.

En ese momento le pareció a ambos que el frio fuera más punzante, como un sórdido fondo para las palabras pronunciadas.

El enésimo presagio de muerte segura a los umbrales de una guerra que no podían ganar.

“Tenemos la posibilidad de obtener el poder sobre el mundo de la magia, Regulus. Fuimos elegidos para perseguir un fin. Y vamos a hacerlo, como siempre lo hicimos. No hay arma mortal que nos pueda someter.” dijo improvisamente Barty, haciendo temblar el mayor. Las palabras en la boca del Mortífago no le pertenecían, así como no le pertenecía ese tono firme. Todo en él exudaba las convicciones ilusorias de Voldemort, como si su misma piel fuera un himno gritado en su honor.

Y esto asustaba a Regulus más que todo. La convicción de ser un Dios, que sólo llevaba a la derrota de la entera existencia cuando alguien se daba cuenta de ser sólo un hombre.

“No hay arma mortal que nos pueda someter, ¿Barty?” repitió, en tono sutilmente irónico. “No entiendes lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor, te hiciste ciego y sordo a la verdad.” le cogió violentamente una mano y lo obligó a pasársela en la frente. “Toca. ¿Cuál chico de tu edad tiene arrugas? Son las marcas de la derrota que se acerca, inexorable. Y no importa si ganamos o no la guerra, porque de todas formas vamos a perder. Voldemort nos creó, pero nos desprecia así como desprecia a todos. En cuanto obtenido el poder, por él sólo vamos a ser accesorios, ¡pesos inútiles que no podrá esperar de desechar!” gritó. Recuperó aliento por un instante, jadeando como si esa consciencia le robara el aire. “No oses hablar de ‘armas mortales’ desde lo alto de un pedestal, porque nos estamos bárbaramente rodando en el barro. Somos mortales exactamente como a Dumbledore, como a los Potters, como a mi hermano. Y los mortales no son que sombras y polvo. Sombras y polvo, ¡Barty! Vivimos dentro de una envoltura de carne que creímos sea eterna, mientras dentro empezamos ya a descomponernos, para ser ceniza de regalar al viento. Ni tú ni yo somos mejores de nadie que pise esta tierra. Sólo somos dos chicos locos que eligieron de estar del lado del equipo que gana.” concluyó esa especie de alegato malvado en tono débil, antes de apoyarse contra la pared con aire harto.

El menor lo miraba fijo, incapaz de hablar o no queriendo hacerlo. Lo miraba como si fuera un monstruo, un fenómeno de la naturaleza. Pasaron momentos que parecieron siglos antes que decidiera de contestar.

“¿De verdad piensas lo que dijiste? Después de todo lo que pasamos, después de todos los actos de fe que el Señor Oscuro nos concedió... ¿de verdad piensas que vamos a ser machacados como gusanos?” murmuró. Regulus suspiró otra vez.

Sabía qué cualquiera hubiera dicho, Barty se habría quedado con sus convicciones. Todavía no había experimentado la tortura de la culpa y de lo que se sentía cuando parecía casi que el aliento desapareciera, cuando se estaba sofocados por el miedo y el arrepentimiento.

Y, en un impulso de improvisa compasión, esperó que nunca lo experimentara.

“Barty... estamos listos a despedazarnos como perros, y esto lo sabe. Así como sabe qué sólo somos esclavos con quienes puede jugar como quiere. Ninguno de nosotros tendría que pensar que el camino que tomamos nos llevara en algún lugar. Estamos en un callejón sin salida, y lo sabíamos perfectamente cuando elegimos de hacernos marcar, como si no fuéramos que ganadería, que carne de cañón. Porque es esto que somos: animales, víctimas de sacrificio ignaras de su destino. Y cuando Voldemort encontrará un altar donde inmolarnos, y está seguro que va a encontrarlo, no dudará en hacerlo. Los Mortífagos sólo somos ciudadanos del Infierno, una población que se está dirigiendo hacia la damnación eterna, en vida como en muerte. Y una población al menos tendría que entender cuando está derrotada.” trató otra vez de explicarle, seguro que esas palabras no llegaban realmente al oído del chico. Pero llegaban al suyo, y maduraba convicciones más y más arraigada en su ser mientras seguía hablando. No era un dialogo ni un monologo. Lo que Regulus estaba realizando era un triste e inútil soliloquio, con el único fin de hacer la verdad aún más cristalina de lo que estaba ya. Barty rio, una risa amarga y desilusionada.

“¿Tendría que entenderlo, Regulus? ¿Y tú lo entenderías? ¿Y yo lo entendería? No me parece de haberte visto tirar la toalla. Sigue caminando en círculos, de noche, en el frio conmigo, y te dices seguro de nuestra derrota... ¡pues escápate! Vete, donde él no pueda encontrarte. De lo contrario, no oses decirme que estamos destinados al fracaso, si tú tampoco tienes el coraje de creerlo.” siseó, y luego se alejó en paso rápido.

Regulus no lo siguió. Se quedó quieto, inmóvil bajo las gotas de lluvia que despacio empezaban a caer. Pensó en lo que el menor acababa de decirle.

Sí, él lo habría entendido. Él lo _había_ entendido.

Pero de entender en aceptar... sabía qué Barty tenía un punto. Lo que de verdad le faltaba era el coraje de tomar una decisión que, al menos por una vez, fuera generada sólo por su voluntad. Una voluntad en que había renunciado mucho tiempo atrás, y que nunca iba a volver a ser suya.

Estaba demasiado tarde para alejarse del borde del precipicio. Entendía y predicaba, pero sabía de estar a un paso de la caída libre, infinita, hacia un abismo desde que nunca iba a resurgir.

No tenía la presunción de llevar a alguien con él. Le habría gustado que todos los que juraban su fieldad a una causa perdida lo siguieran, pero era una opción que ni tenía en consideración.

No. A solas había empezado, y a solas iba a terminar.

Iba a ser el malo ejemplo que Voldemort iba a seguir mencionando durante años, esto lo sabía. Y le importaba serlo. Él había siempre seguido los que llamaban buenos ejemplos, y su fin había sido indecorosa.

Ya no esperaba en la redención. Sólo en un poco de esperada, deseada serenidad.

Antes de aterrizar en el puro y simple Infierno.


End file.
